Harry Potter and the Dragine Awakening
by ReaperianDecimus
Summary: They called him Harry Potter. The Chosen One. The Boy-Who-Lived. Destined to bring about the end of a Dark Lord. They didn't expect the events of his fourth year at Hogwarts to show them just how right they were. Enter the Dragine, a once proud, noble and powerful race, that were all but forgotten. That didn't stop them from keeping an eye on the world.
1. Happy Birthday Harry!

**Standard disclaimer:** _ **Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling, who I would like to thank for giving the us The World of Harry Potter. Nor do I own Dungeons and Dragons, that is Wizards of the Coast and maybe a few other companies.**_

 _ **I own nothing but my own OC's/Races and in hoping that satisfies the disclaimer/copyright law as I do not wish to be sued or sound like a broken record with the I don't own this or that or blah blah each chapter, I have said it once here and that will be the proverbial that, no more. I makes no monies from this just my enjoyment of writing.**_

Chapter 1

Happy Birthday Harry!

July 30th 11:55 pm Gringotts Wizarding Bank

It was a quiet night for the goblins on the lowest level of Gringotts bank. The goblins on guard could be heard muttering quietly about guarding a vault that no one in the entire history of Gringotts, had ever visited.

No goblin in living memory knew just what exactly was in this vault or who owned it, that's why it was under constant guard. There was no paperwork, no accountant or anything for this vault. All they knew was it was the oldest vault in Gringotts, older than Gringotts actually, one day it would have to open.

Being down here in the lowest depths of Gringotts was quite eerie to say the least. One small group of goblins could be heard muttering and bickering louder than the others.

"Being down here just creeps me out. I swear I have drawn duty down here in this hole more than most." grumbled a goblin, by the name of Coldfist, to any and all around him that would listen.

"Yeah yeah, tell us another one, like the time you said you managed to defeat the dragon in the cavern above us when it supposedly went on a rampage. Almost killing several wizards if I remember correctly." a goblin named Dreadfoot sneered at Coldfist.

"He never once said that he defeated it, he only said, and I quote, that he only helped to **pacify** the enraged beast! Not like the time you fell asleep on your watch Dreadfoot." another goblin named Gritback shook his head then glared."

"Are you saying I am a liar? Are you challenging my honor in front of those assembled here Dreadfoot?" Coldfist turned drawing his weapon and eyed Dreadfoot dangerously.

" **ENOUGH!** I have better things to do then to listen to your mewling voices all night you sniveling piles of troll shite, now shut your wizard be damned traps and take your fucking post or you will all be on double shifts at quarter-pay for a year! **NOW MOVE IT BEFORE I FLAY YOUR BACKSIDES AND SEND YOU BACK HOME CRYING TO THOSE USELESS WHORES YOU CALL YOUR MOTHER'S! NOW AM I CLEAR?!"**

Warren Commander Lorkin snapped, his face turning a shade of reddish brown. The rest of the goblins on duty paled and jumped back to their positions on the wall opposite the vault without a further word.

One of the more younger and curious goblins, Razortooth by name, stared at the vault door in wonder for a time. This vault door, was unlike any of the other vaults at Gringotts, for it had intricate patterns and unknown runes carved into it, all around it and was made of an unknown, glossy black metal. From what he had heard, no wizard could identify it, and the best metallurgists, natural and alchemical, could not make head nor tails about it.

But what caught his attention most was above the vault door and what appeared to be a large blood-red crescent moon on an obsidian shield with an actual dragons skull that was covered in more unknown runes above the vault door. Under this were three words.

 _ **Superbia fide honoris**_

It's eye sockets held what appeared to be large sapphires of the clearest blue, where if the torchlight hit them just right, seemed to dance and flash, as if alive. Razortooth stared at the skull lost in thought when movement caught his eyes, which then widened and he took a couple of steps forward as a sharp hissing sound came from the skull.

The other goblins watched on in stunned silence and stared as the young goblin stopped and pointed a shaking hand at the vault door which was opening of its own accord, the goblins quickly took up defensive positions, but Razortooth, being the curious goblin he was, moved closer to the vault door. The skull above the door began to move its jaw back and forth as if it were grinding something. Finally opening and closing one last time, it then spoke in a loud and booming voice.

"The time has come once more for the mighty dragine to physically walk the planes and dimensions. Long have they slumbered and left the worlds to their own devices. As it was written and foretold, this slumber ends! Our Lord has seen the chaos and strife of the world in his dreams, he has heard the blood call out to him and has deemed it fit to answer and once more bring order to mortal kind. He has found one he deems worthy and awakens to give that one his counsel and guidance!" The skull let out a long hiss then continued.

"You who would stand guard over our Lord and his family step forward and be rewarded for your dedication and bask in his glory. The greatest dragine that has been and shall ever be, stirs once more. Woe be unto his enemies as he will bless and strengthen his allies as well as those in faithful service to him."

What could only be described as Fiendfyre then began to spew forth from the skulls death like grin in a raging inferno, the fire itself taking on multiple dragon like shapes swirled back and forth.

" **All hail His Royal Majesty Sargonnas! All hail the Divine Dragine!** Let all beings and _Draginus Majorus_ rejoice and live once more in peace and prosperity!

The skull opened it's mouth once more and gave a deafening roar that echoed throughout the cavern for several minutes. All movement from the skull stopped and silence once more filled the large cavern, until it was once again broken by the answering roar of the Ukrainian Ironbelly in the caverns above. The goblins still stunned and unmoving in their defensive positions, all stared quietly as the words and actions of the skull replayed in their minds.

During this display, the vault door had fully opened and was exposing a black abyss inside, which Razortooth noticed, as he then walked forward and entered the vault as Warren Commander Lorkin began barking orders and another goblin, by name of Grimclaw, ran off to tell Senior Branch Director Ragnok the Dour, of the events that had just transpired in the cavern of Vault 0.

Not long after Senior Branch Director Ragnok received word of the events, a single owl would be seen flying off into the night at top speed away from Gringotts.

oOoOoOo

Same time Unknown location

Three cloaked figures stood around a glowing mirror, watching the events and happenings of this new, yet old world. When the mirror came to focus on a lone vault door, the mirror flashed brightly, blinding the rooms occupants for a few moments and shattered. The figures recovered, then glanced back and forth amongst themselves. The silence finally broke when the tallest member let out a sigh.

"It seems that the time has once more come for that world to experience the old blood. We will have to move our plans forward now." His bass like voice intoned quietly, then looked towards the other two.

"Are ye certain it be time fer us to reveal ourselves ter those bigoted humans? A good part o' them idjits rant an' rave o'er blood purity. Ye've seen and heard tha idjits as we all have. Tis a disgustin thin ta do."

A loud snort is heard from the short figure then he continued on in his gruff way.

"Tha Great War o' tha planes happened tha last time an' our ancestors felt it was time ter let tha humans wipe themselves out. Kinda surprised they still be breathin iffin I'm bein honest." The shortest looked at his two compatriots with a sour look on his craggy and bearded face, he crossed his arms over his barrel like chest as his foot tapped impatiently.

A light musical sounding voice sighed out. "Peace, Bealmaric. Patience, Sa'Deltrine. The humans have shown some growth over the past several thousand years since our peoples were last there, maybe they have learned from past mistakes and can move into a brighter future.

I for one think they may be ready for our return. The wizards think our peoples are either extinct or never existed in the first place, in your case my tall friend. It saddens me though that my once kin have been changed and treated as nothing more than common slaves for their loyalty to the humans."

Bealmaric shook his head and harrumphs loudly. "They made their choice Sgiathatch an ye know it. Tha humans betrayed them an changed them inta those grotesque, subservient things. They 'ave much ter answer fer, even ye pointy ears have ter admit that."

Sgiathatch just sighed and shook his head slowly looking at the remains of the broken mirror.

"It won't matter what we think or do now, it's far too late for that. The real problem is if they manage to offend Sargonnas or his family and servants. He is a divine being and royalty on top of that. He will act as such, all hell will literally break loose." He shudders as images of mass destruction flit through his mind.

Sa'Deltrine sighs heavily. "We shall then have to send a representative from each of the races here to the humans within hours, in hopes that they have matured and are ready to take the first step into a wider universe. I will speak for my people, as well if he allows it, I will then speak to Sargonnas."

Bealmaric narrows his eyes in thought as he puffs away on a pipe, then nodded. "I'll be sendin me son-in-law an hmm, let's go with, five o' me best. Tha should be enough I be thinkin."

Sgiathatch gets a thoughtful expression on his face for a few seconds then grins. "Then we're agreed we shall reveal ourselves to their magical human world once more. I shall send my son as well as a few specialists for a total of five." he nodded slowly then the three silently left the chamber.

oOoOoOo

July 31st 2:30 am 12 Grimmauld Place, London

Sirius Black was sitting quietly in what was now considered Harry's room, which was adorned with a few eagle's here and there, a perch for his owl, Hedwig as well as his Hogwarts house colors, the blue and bronze of Ravenclaw. His own desk and several full bookshelves were off in a corner by themselves.

Pictures could be seen on the wall as well as a few service awards and three quidditch plaques. One of the pictures was of baby Harry and his parents, James and Lily Potter. The second picture was of Harry and his now deceased friend Ronald Weasley, in the great hall grinning at the camera and finally a picture of Harry, his house mate Hermione Granger in their house robes studying in the library at Hogwarts while Ron was reading a quidditch magazine looking bored.

Sirius was lost in thought while his godson slept, as a slight smile appeared on Harry's face. The last few months of his life were weighing on his mind. Escaping from Azkaban prison and being hunted by the Ministry's aurors and dementors. Finding and catching his best friends betrayer, the animagus Peter Pettigrew, who had also set him up for the murder of twelve muggles as well as the murder of Peter. Clearing his name and becoming a free man once more with the trial and death of said traitor by being forced to march through the Veil of Death.

Then his argument with Albus Dumbledore earlier that day about where Harry would be living from that moment on. Dumbledore was quite insistent that Harry be returned to Petunia and Vernon Dursley, stating it was for Harry's own safety. But when Dumbledore refused to say exactly why Harry would be better protected with the Dursley's was when Sirius had cut him off rudely and stated that it was his duty to make sure that his godson was safe and protected and that he had taken a vow on his life and magic to do so. Harry would be living with Sirius and that was final. It was what James and Lily had wanted and as Merlin as his witness, Sirius would make sure it came to pass.

All these things were going through his head as he quietly contemplated his new life with Harry. A soft pop in the room brought him out of his musings as the house elf, Dobby, bowed low with a letter in his hand. Sirius looked at the letter quickly then nodded his head in greeting and let the little house elf speak.

"Master Harry Potter has received a summons to Gringotts, Master Sirius, it seems like it could be quite urgent. I would also like to inform you that the portrait of your mother has been successfully removed and destroyed." Dobby stood there wearing the uniform of House Potter proudly, awaiting the reply of his young master's godfather.

Sirius cleared his throat quietly and nods. "Thank you for that Dobby. As you know Harry needs his rest now, he has a long day ahead of him, it's only once in a lifetime that our young man turns fourteen."

Dobby nodded his head and smiled as Sirius continued. "We will just have to go see what the Potter accountant wants in the morning after Harry wakes and is ready for the day." Sirius stood up silently then warmly smiles at Dobby and leaves the room. Dobby glances over at his young master then disappears with a muted pop.

oOoOoOo

As Dobby and Sirius were talking, Harry's dreams were quiet and peaceful that night. He was at Hogwarts playing quidditch and spending time with his friends, past and present. A slight smile touched his face as he fell deeper into the land of dreams.

The sky was a clear blue as he surveyed the pitch, his emerald green eyes darting back and forth, as he circled looking for any sign of the little golden ball. He spared a glance down and saw Hermione, Neville and Ron cheering him on from the stands, just as Ravenclaw scored another ten points against Hufflepuff, when suddenly the sky turned a darkish gray and the wind began to pick up and whip him about. Harry then began to look for the snitch in earnest, taking in his surroundings quickly as rain started to pelt and soak through his robes and clothing drenching him.

After several moments, the weather cleared up but the quidditch pitch and everyone around him disappeared into nothing more than a memory as he found himself no longer on his broom but standing in a large forest clearing. Turning around he takes in everything around him, when suddenly he is startled by a baritone voice.

 _"It's been some time since I was last on the mortal plane young one. Your blood sings out to me of the old songs from a time when your kind and my children, stood together united. I can also see the chains of fate wrapped tightly around you young human."_

Harry turned around quickly, his wand instantly in his hand and pointed at the imposing figure standing in front of him. The figure bowed deeply and smiled warmly at Harry.

" _It seems the ancient gifts and blessings that were bestowed upon the magic users still run true to this very day. It is quite impressive. So many things have changed since I was last awake and watching. It's quite fascinating really."_

Harry shook his head slowly, a look of confusion on his face.

 _"Did you know the creatures you call dragons are nothing more than mere drakes and are not even_ _**true**_ _dragons? Though you understand, can you speak the true tongue young wizard? Or has it been lost to the ages like so many other gifts?"_

Harry stood transfixed, his eyes on the figure, quickly shakes his head and finally bows in return. He then straightened up in shock when he realized that the figures mouth was not even moving to speak and Harry had heard everything in his head. His eyes widened at the very thought of this and what it could imply.

Harry curiously tilted his head slightly to the side, taking in everything about the man quietly. He struck an imposing figure standing there in front of Harry, his aura, one of violence and oddly enough peace at the same time seemed to roll off of his frame.

He was the picture of immense health and strength with what could only be perceived as a limitless energy that coiled off and around him. He towered over Harry and as Harry would wager, Hagrid would look small compared to this man. His form being of a slender yet muscular build giving him an almost sinewy texture, with a restrained tightness that says at any given moment he could either strike out and kill him or wrap him up in a gentle hug.

Harry cautiously took a step back, his eyes wandering up to the face of this man, when he stops at the eyes. His gaze was raptor like in its intensity, with eyes of the clearest crystal blue that Harry had ever seen. Harry thought he could look into their depths and get lost sinking into them as if this man could read everything about Harry's soul and yet, Harry could not tell anything else beyond that he has seemingly lived for what could be considered an eternity as well giving off a twinkle of mischief just like his godfather, Sirius.

With a soft chuckle, the man waved a hand lazily and gone was the forest replaced by a grand and luxurious looking library. Harry shook his head quickly and looked around at his surroundings. "Hermione would love this place, you could not get her out of here if your life depended on it." Harry said quietly and with that, he smiled at the thought of his friend, then he slowly put his wand away and looked to the retreating form of this powerful being.

Harry made a note of the long silver white tresses that seemed almost translucent, in the gentle torch-light, that came down to about the mid back. His skin was that of the darkest obsidian, shining with a sheen of polished stone in the form of scales that could be seen layered in an impenetrable like armor. A wicked looking tail lazily swung back and forth at the base of his spine, further up on his back were a set of leathery wings of the same color.

His appearance began to shimmer and change into even more of a human like appearance. His hair changing into the color of the darkest twilight, with flesh like that of burnished copper that showed off the rippling of muscles throughout his body. This more human form was soon covered in formal robes of black, purple and silver which seemed to fit his body like a second skin.

"Who and what exactly are you? Where did you come from? Where are we exactly? What is this true tongue you mentioned?" Harry finally managed to whisper out. "You're like nothing that has ever been seen or recorded in history." Harry then started rattling off questions rapidly, only stopping now and again when a thought came to his mind.

The man then stopped and turned to face Harry, a comforting smile on his face.

 _"You'll learn more about who and exactly what I am, all in due time my young wizard friend, for I have my eye on you now. But until that time comes, you are most welcome to come and stay here, take a seat, leave the cares and troubles of the mortal world behind. Now sleep young wizard, for a time will come soon when you won't have the luxury of being able to do so."_

With those cryptic sounding words, the man disappeared without a sound into what could only be described as a portal. Harry shook his head as he watched then took a seat slowly, his eyes not wanting to stay open any longer as he drifted off to sleep once more.

oOoOoOo

July 31st 8:22 am 12 Grimmauld Place, London

Harry awoke that morning with a pillow to his face and the devilish grin of his godfather shortly after. "Good morning Harry! Happy Birth... oh bugger.." Sirius drops the pillow and takes off running, like a bat out of hell, as Harry jumped out of the bed with a twisted 'you just woke up the bear and now you must pay the consequences' expression on his face and gave chase, hot on his heels yelling

"Get back here you bloody git and take your beating like a man should you old prat!"

Sirius mockingly responded with. "You're too slow youngin, you'll never catch up to me at this rate! Maybe I should get Moony or Mad Eye to come over and fire some hexes at you for endurance training."

After about twenty minutes of chasing each other around and another few minutes of wrestling and laughing, Dobby popped into the room they were in. "Master Harry Potter has presents to open, I have taken the liberty of putting them in the main sitting room where you may open them at your leisure as well you have a letter from Gringotts requesting your presence. It would seem that Senior Branch Director Ragnok would like to have a word or two with you. I would also like to wish you a happy fourteenth birthday sir." Dobby bows deeply then takes a step back and waits patiently.

Harry grins as he slowly stands up. "Thank you Dobby, if you would, could you please make something for a quick breakfast? Nothing too fancy mind you." Dobby nods enthusiastically with a large grin. "I would be honored to sir. All you had need to do was ask it of me." With a quick bow, Dobby disappears with a loud pop.

It was then that Harry looked around the room they were in then back to Sirius. "What room is this, I don't think I have been in this one yet." Still laying down on the floor, Sirius chuckles. "This is the solarium. There was a time I used to spend many hours in here with my father. The few time James was allowed to visit he and I would sit in here coming up with newer and bigger pranks to pull on people." Sirius momentarily had a wistful look on his face, which then replaced by a bright smile.

"So Harry, what do you think you would like to do today? Anything you want to do, you just name it and we shall go and do it." Sirius turned his head to glance at Harry for a few seconds. "If you want to invite your friends over, go right ahead. You want a new broom? Just say the word and we will go and get one" Sirius chose that moment to sit up and with a groan started rubbing his shoulder gingerly.

Harry decided to take a few minutes to think about what he would like to do. Living with his godfather and not having to return to the Dursley's was like a dream come to and had put a smile on his face. "I don't know really, I guess we should go to Gringotts eventually and find out what exactly my accountant wants. I can think of a couple of books I would like to get as well in Diagon Alley, other than that, I say we should see where the day and our feet take us." With a quick nod, Harry grinned down at Sirius and helped him up then headed for the shower to clean up.

oOoOoOo

July 31st 9:03 am 12 Grimmauld Place, London

When Harry finally walked into the sitting room, he stops and looks at his two presents then looks at Sirius with a grin. "So what do you think I got Padfoot? I see I have a few letters as well."

Sirius looks up from his copy of _The Quibbler_ with a chuckle. "HA! Giant bipedal horses that are carnivorous called Equair, what will Lovegood think of next? What? Oh yes, I lay odds on that they are all going to be things you will likely need or something you really want." He grinned impishly and put the paper down, watching his godson happily.

"You're not being helpful you mangy old mutt." Harry grumbled quietly while taking a seat to look at his letters. Sirius rolls his eyes slowly. "Dobby!" The little house elf popped into the room and quickly bowed. "Yes Master Sirius, what can I do for you?"

"Would you please bring out Harry's breakfast?" He then holds a couple parchments out towards Harry as Dobby disappeared, then in seconds reappeared with a covered tray. "Harry, I assume I'm correct in saying that you don't know a thing about my duties as a godfather when it comes to marriage contracts?"

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, not really." Sirius nods slowly. "It means I can either accept or refuse them for you, but since I thought I would ask you first." He trailed off as Harry turned several shades of red while shaking his head furiously. "NO! I don't want to get married now, or anything like that. I just want to be a teen and live my life. When I marry it will be for love, not political convenience"

Sirius barked a hearty laugh then nodded. "Fine I will send a respectful refusal to these and any future contracts that may come your way until you give the word to the otherwise. And that is that, no more on the subject unless you bring it up alright?"

Harry gets a relieved look on his face then smiled, nodding. "Yeah, alright I can agree with that." Dobby stepped forward lifting the cover off the tray revealing his meal. Harry tucked in but after a few moments his mind began to wander from his meal back to the dream he had. He stopped eating and told Sirius everything then waited nervously, wondering if it was something else to worry about in a long line of problems since he had started his first year at Hogwarts.

Sirius took in everything Harry told him with a neutral expression, nodding here and there. "I honestly don't know what to tell you Harry. Promise me though, if any more dreams like this happen, I want to be the first to know, got it?" Harry nodded then finished up his breakfast, then nodded with a smile. "It was great, thank you Dobby." Dobby bounced up and down excitedly then coughed a few times sobering his excitement. "It is an honor to serve the House of Potter sir, I am only glad that I can bring you such excellent service."

Nodding with a smile at the elf's antics, Harry turned back to his presents and letters, eyeing them carefully. He looked at the first parcel then opened it up to find a couple of boxes of skiving snacks and a card inside.

 _Happy birthday and well wishes from your friends at Weasley & Weasley._

 _Gred & Forge Weasley._

 _P.S. Tell Padfoot and Moony that we are working on something to do with the Marauders Map and would like their expertise on the matter. By the way, from what we heard, it was brilliant with the way you took care of Buckbeak._

He chuckled and relayed the message to Sirius as he picked up the next wrapped box, he looked at who it was from and smiled when he saw Hermione's name, noting how light the present was, he quickly read the note attached.

 _Happy birthday Harry, I bought this set of books for myself and I thought you would enjoy them as well. Again I wish you a very happy birthday Harry._

 _Your friend now and always,_

 _Hermione._

He ripped the wrapping off to discover a taped up cardboard box. Opening it quickly, he found an entire set of that years Encyclopedia Magicka. He smiled brightly. "I'm going to need another bookshelf it seems. Hermione always seems to find interesting books or sets of books." Sirius got up and looked over Harry's shoulder. "Well I suppose we can pick you up a new one. Was that it for the presents then?" Harry nodded up at him then looked at the couple of letters he had received.

The first letter was from Neville's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Harry opened it up and started to read.

 _Dear Mr. Potter._

 _My grandson has informed me that it is your birthday and I would like to extend to you as well as your godfather, a formal invitation for lunch at one thirty. Please send a reply back before noon, that I may know you shall be attending._

 _Augusta Longbottom._

Harry penned a quick reply, thanking her for the invitation and his acceptance. He picked up the next letter, which was from Gringotts Senior Branch Director, Ragnok.

 _Greetings Mr. Potter,_

 _It is due to current events that I send you this letter. Included with this letter is a ring, if you wear this ring into Gringotts today, you will be taken to a private office, where I shall meet with you personally to discuss the reason for this letter. Come at your earliest convenience. On a final note, I must ask that you keep this letter to only yourself and your guardian._

 _Snarlfang, Personal accountant to the Potter Estate_

Harry raised an eyebrow then handed the letter to Sirius who read it a few times then nodded and tossed the letter into the fire and handed Harry a ruby encrusted ring stylized in the shape of a G.

"I believe that is the ring the letter spoke of." Harry nodded then tossed his reply to Madame Longbottom into the fire and wrote a new reply in which he asked if he could make it a dinner invitation instead of lunch due to pressing matters that had just cropped up.

"Dobby, would you please take this to Madame Longbottom and relay my regrets that lunch is not possible today as well that I do hope dinner would be most welcome if she is up for it." Dobby bowed quickly and disappeared.

After he opened his presents and put them away, Harry and Sirius got ready to go to Diagon Alley. Harry took Sirius' arm, when he held it out, as they walked into the den and disapparated.

oOoOoOo

July 31st 10:45 am Diagon Alley London

The streets of Diagon Alley were crowded when Harry and Sirius arrived at the apparition zone. Ministry Aurors could be seen patrolling as the busy witches and wizards went about their business. Upon arrival they quickly stepped off the platform. Sirius then excused himself and told Harry to meet him at Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop in thirty minutes and disappeared into the crowd. Harry then made his way through the crowded streets heading for Flourish and Blotts, where he ran into his friend Hermione.

"Happy birthday, Harry. It's so good to see you. How do you like living with Sirius?" Hermione smiled and hugged Harry. "It's good to see you as well Hermione. Thank you for the book set. I thought it was brilliant of you to get that for me. As for your question, I've had a really wonderful time so far. I think it's done Sirius and I a lot of good being around each other."

"It's no problem really, Harry. Flourish and Blotts had two sets at the time, so I had daddy buy them both. I'm really glad you liked your present." She smiled brightly at Harry as they walked into the quiet book store and started browsing as well as talking. "It's good to hear you and Sirius are getting along so well. So, if I may ask, and I don't mean to pry, but what exactly brings you down to Diagon Alley today?"

Harry slowly turned toward Hermione, about ready to answer her question, when he spotted his godfather and friend from Hufflepuff, Neville Longbottom. "Ah there you are." He nodded quickly at Hermione. "Hello Hermione. Now I know I'm a bit early on meeting back up with you Harry, but I seemed to have run into a friend of yours, a young Mr. Longbottom, just as my business concluded. I figured you would be either here or at Quality Quidditch Supplies."

"Well I had barely met up with Hermione, then came in here to look around for a bit to kill time waiting on you actually." Harry then looked at the Hufflepuff with a grin. "Heya Nev. How have you been and what are you up to today?" The young man shrugged then pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Harry. "First off, happy birthday, Harry. Second, I'm doing good thank you. To answer your other question, my gran asked me to run a few errands, she says it's important for a young man to learn how to be responsible."

Sirius just nodded his head, remaining quiet. Hermione seemed to be lost in a book, ignoring them all now as Harry looked at the small wrapped object. "You don't have to open it now Harry." Neville grinned. "It's something that I found going through some old things, I hope you like it." Harry nodded then stuck it in his pocket. "Thank you Neville." Neville then nodded and waved. "Well I'm still not done with all my errands, so if you will excuse me I need to get moving." And with that Neville disappeared out the door and into the crowds of Diagon Alley.

Harry poked Hermione a couple of times to get her attention. "I and Sirius have some business to attend to at Gringotts, you're more than welcome to tag along with us." He looked at her in a hopeful way.

"Harry, of course I would like to come along." Hermione looked at Sirius then back to Harry curiously as her hand closed around Harry's own, Sirius raised an eyebrow slowly as he watched, but remained silent as a grin came to his face.

"Well shall we be off then?" Sirius grinned and with a nod the two young friends and their chaperone made their way to Gringotts.

July 31st 11:25 pm Outside of Gringotts London

Sirius, Harry and Hermione quickly made their way to Gringotts but upon arrival they found a crowd around the entrance. Ministry Aurors were standing at the steps of the wizarding bank, wands out and pointed at a group of cloaked figures and a strange looking armor covered black pegasus with large wings like that of a dragon and a single horn that appeared to be made of fire.

"My name is Auror John Dawlish and by order of the Ministry you are hereby ordered to lay down your weapons and reveal yourselves as well your business in Diagon Alley." The lead auror spoke loud and clear by use of a _Sonorus_ charm _._ "If you do not comply we are authorized to use force." The auror lowered his wand, he then takes a step back awaiting their reply in silence.

Much to the shock of the now muttering crowd, it was not one of the now uncloaking figures who spoke but the pegasus.

"We are their Royal Majesty, King Sa'Deltrine of the Equair. We have come here not to start a fight or a war, but to open diplomatic relations with your, Ministry? Yes that is what we believe you called it."

The now identified Equair slowly stands on his back legs letting out a long and deep sigh of relief.

"We do not mean to alarm you, we are merely stretching, We have been traveling for several hours and find it quite uncomfortable standing on all four. Furthermore We would hope that you understand the position We are in."

He chuckles as he removes several rolls of cloth from his back and places them slowly at his feet. "Our weapons for your inspection, mind you, they are bound in this manner, We expect to have them returned in the order they were given." His deep voice was filled with authority and his attitude was one of no nonsense.

Sirius' eyes comically widen as his jaw drops as he thinks back to the article he had read just earlier in _The Quibbler._

" _Well then, I guess they do exist."_

 _ **A/N 3.0: Superbia fide honoris, means Pride, Integrity and Honor in Latin. Now before I am quoted on that, remember Google translations are not always reliable and I don't know Latin.**_

 _ **I have my reasons for certain things being the way they are, namely, Harry and Hermione being in Ravenclaw, Neville being in Hufflepuff and Ron, obviously still being in Gryffindor and not surviving his first year. Like so many out there say, if you don't like it, don't read it, or my personal favorite, if you don't like it, go write your own.**_

 _ **I didn't like how I portrayed some things, or in some cases the lack of substance at all, so I do hope you enjoy this edited version better than the original and in the future I will do my best to keep posting FINISHED chapter's instead of edited ones. With that said, I have begun working on the second chapter of this story as well I am posting a snippet of another story I am also trying to get out of my dome piece.**_

 _ **As of this time I am not putting a relationship into my story, if or when I do, it will not be Harry x harem, Harry x yaoi it will be Harry and one other person that's it. Doesn't mean it won't change from one person to another though. If it happens at all.**_

 _ **R. Decimus**_


	2. Events of a different time and place

**Chapter Two**

 _Events of a different time and place and the past. Part One_

 _Age of Myth: The first Age._ 33rd of Lights Doom 42nd hour. Remains of the Harenyar palace throne room.

Emperor Keth-Ath'mai Megilindir, born Kethandaalen, looked around at what was once his throne room with a weary, forlorn expression. The War of the Dragine, what other races called "The War of Blood", raged around him and his people, yet he could not seem to care any longer. This war had cost him and his people so much. Too much in his opinion. The once mighty and proud Daoine Empire of Zenthi'to Naraine was nearly wiped from the pages of history, and all it took was for two opposing dragine and the many predators of much smaller dragons and even smaller drakes to meet and fight in the skies over the great forest of Harenyar.

Keth went back to searching the ruined room and the many lifeless faces of his kin and people. Looking for any sign that his wife may have survived, knowing in his heart the likely outcome would be in vain. The scorched Iosium crown lay by what was once, what he had considered to be, a most comfortable chair. He stopped moving around, lost in thought, when a couple members of the Shield Guard approached, bowing to him deeply.

"Your eminence, we bring word from the lower levels. We have found the body of Empress Zarifindoral as well her contingent of Heart Guard. Word has arrived that your grandson and heir has survived. It would seem that a rage took him when the great red dragine fell from the sky. The people who witnessed this, are now calling him Sgia-Tha'tch. His actions saved many of the lower born as well the high when he, according to the reports, finished off the red dragine by himself." Both put hand to heart in salute as Keth nods tearfully, he then motions for them to leave him to his thoughts.

The news of his wife's death took him to the edge of despair, but was quickly replaced by hope as it quickly dawned on him that his grandson, Saelhindraalen, now Sgia-Tha'tch it seemed, was still alive. A tearful smile came to his face as he thought of his long dead son, Faelsindaathlen and how he would have been so very proud of the young elf his son has become.

How his daughter-in-law, Sernenniael, though going through her own grief of losing not only her husband but her sons twin sister as well, had raised their infant son to be a fine young elf warrior, mage and finally bladesinger, all before his fourth century of life.

So lost in his thoughts, Keth never heard the portal open behind him nor did he hear the two beings that had stepped through until one cleared his throat as well the arrival of several members of the Shield Guard, weapons drawn, quickly making a protective circle around their Emperor.

"Peace be upon you young Kethandaalen son of Drithansaarlen. We mean you and yours no harm. We have come to offer what aid and relief to this tragedy that we can, would you accept the help of I and my brother as well that of my children?"

The being who spoke stood taller than all the assorted elves in the room. Silver white hair flowed down his back, a gentle smile beamed towards them, while the other being stood silently, his own platinum hair cascaded down his back. He wore a grim expression on his face as if he were sickened by what he beheld in what remained of the destroyed throne room.

"Brother, things may just go quicker if we just do instead of offer. These mortals can not and will not understand the how and why of it, just that we are doing it." The platinum haired being murmured quietly.

His brother turned and gave him a flat look before responding. "Bahamuht, you disappoint me. We are here to help a disaster that technically, is our family's fault. It is considered polite to offer help and let it be known what we are doing as opposed to just doing it and causing suspicion. In their eyes we would be no better than our sister and her minions even IF we are helping in what ways we are allowed."

The now identified Bahamuht snorts loudly. "Our job is to do things, watch over as well protect our worshippers and deal with threats to creation, not to ask permission of mortals to do them. It's why we are the divine beings and they are the mortals, Sargonnas. After all this time have you not learned that lesson yet?" He turns and walks through the still open portal, closing it behind himself.

Sargonnas sighs silently with a shake of his head. "My apologies for his behaviour. The actions of our wayward sister and those she has convinced to join her, grind on his patience. Between you and I though, he and Tiamat have never truly gotten along. They fight and I stand in between them and try to make peace." He shrugs casually as he looks at the elves in front of him.

Keth and his guards, openly stare at the divine being in front of them for a few moments speechless. "I do believe we shall take you up on your offer of assistance, Divine Sargonnas. It would seem that one of your wayward kin has destroyed much of our city as well the surrounding forest. The one responsible did not survive, no offense to you and yours, I am happy to say. For those of my people who have died, justice has come quickly." He sketches a quick and shallow bow as his guards shortly follow his lead.

With a short nod, Sargonnas looks around, turns and begins to walk towards the archway that lead to the lower levels, then stops and with a slight turn looks at Keth. "I believe I can do the most good this way for now, my children will deal with the rest of the city and forest. For now show me your dead and wounded and I shall do all that I am allowed to fix this. There are some whose fate I can not change, I will admit, but there are some who should survive to lead long and healthy lives. The fate of others though.." He turns with an expression of sadness then walks off silently.

oOoOoOo

 _Age of Myth._ 30th of Green Fields 5th hour. The Dwarven halls of Torache Zarador.

Hero of the Deep, Gulrich Goblinsmasher of Clan Bronzebeard. What many have come to consider a Dwarves, Dwarf. Stood guard outside of his kinsman and Thane's quarters in silent contemplation. The events of the past few years coursing through his mind, as well through the minds of many of his clan. It had been two years and nine months since the destruction of the Elven Empire of Zenthi'to Naraine in the great forest of Harenyar.

'A lil o'er two and a half years since the o'er grown lizards caused all tha ruckus.' He thought to himself with a long mental sigh. Eight months passed had seen the end of the Darkhammer Clans uprising, and not even a month had passed since the end of the Battle of the Deep, where a goblin warren had been discovered and kicked off yet another war with the small green skinned creatures.

"Hamish, tis yer time ta do tha rounds. Ye think ye can handle tha without jumpin at shadows this time?" Guard Captain Willam Bouldertosser of Clan Coldsteel said with a sneer as he interrupted Gulrich's thoughts. He slowly lifted his head to glare coldly at the other dwarf. Willam, in Gulrichs opinion, was nothing more than a bully and a waste of space that didn't deserve the rank he was so used to and sometimes leaned on to get his way.

"Me names Gulrich, ye useless lump o' shite, ye would be knowin tha if'n ye e'er took tha time to try and get ta know those yer s'posed ta be tha superior fer, but no. Ye sit around stuffin yer face with food and drink, bossin around those others who ye think ye outrank. But sadly it seems I need ta be remindin ye once again, ye drunken sod, ye don't outrank me. Ye ne'er have and ne'er will. Now run along before I'm forced to place the end o' me boot in yer backside and put me axe n' hammer at yer throat." Snarled Gulrich, slowly reaching for his hammer and one of many axes on his person.

With a hate filled expression and a loud snarl, Willam quickly drew forth his own axe, starting towards Gulrich when the door behind Gulrich opened swiftly, a figure standing in wicked looking spiked armor barked out in a loud and commanding voice breaking the tension and startling both dwarves in the hallway.

"Guard Captain Willam, correct me if'n I do be wrong, but ye do be lookin like yer either tryin to assault one o' me clan, or yer about to make the biggest mistake o' yer life and assault yer Thane and rightful ruler, that would be meself I do be talking about. Now do be correctin me if'n I do be rememberin me lessons as a child wrong, but yer clan is contracted and obligated to serve me own clan as soldiers an servants, or do I be misrememberin this?" Thane Bealtorik Bronzebeard, who some called "The Wrathful", glared first at his kinsman, a disappointed expression on his craggy looking face, then turned his face to glare at the now frozen in mid movement Guard Captain.

The silence that followed as Willam glared at Gulrich then quickly turned and bowed to his Thane, took only a few moments. "Apologies me Thane, tis just a misunderstandin, is all." Willam tries to excuse his actions.

"Personal duals are no ta be fought in tha halls. Ye've been warned of this before have ye not _Guardsmen_ Willam?" Bealtorik continues his baleful glare at the now ex-Guard Captain then just as quickly turns and levels a stare at Gulrich. "As fer ye nephew. I would expect better than this from the son o' me sister. I do be sorely disappointed in ye lad, perhaps ye should be standin guard outside at tha gates? Hmm? What do ye be sayin ta tha?"

Gulrichs shoulders sag at his uncle's words, slowly he nods. "Iffn ye be thinkin tha's what I should be doin me Thane then I shall be doin as ye command. I do be havin no excuse fer me actions and will accept any punishment ye do be seein fit ta hand me."

Bealtoriks expression softens slightly and with a silent nod he turns his attention back to Guardsman Willam. "Well what're ye standing there like a useless lump fer? I do believe ye do be needin ta report ter yer new superior officer now don'tcha Guardsman? Guard Commander Hardrin will have yer next assignment. Dismissed!"

Bealtorik, turns to face his nephew, when all hell broke loose. Willam in a moment of pure idiocy and face twisted with rage, placed his axe in the back of the Thanes skull with a meaty thunking sound, Gulrich yelled for the guards and tackled Willam to the ground, pounding his fists repeatedly into the traitorous dwarfs face until the sounds of those gauntleted fists were beating nothing more than raw meat and bone chunks into the stone floors.

The guards arrived to the sight of Gulrich, his uncle's body cradled in his arms, rocking back and forth. Low sad moans escaping his throat now and again. It took several hours to get the body of Bealtorik from Gulrich. In the end it took his mother, Heldra, to convince him that his uncle needed to be prepared for his final journey.

oOoOoOo

 _Age of Myth._ 1st of Twilight's Birth 1st hour, Tomb of the Thanes, Torache Zarador

Bealtorik was buried in the tomb of his ancestors, like his father, Bealjaric, before him. Presiding over this was the new head of Clan Bronzebeard, Bealgulrich, newly crowned Thane of Torache Zarador. His face raw from the tears freely flowing down his cheeks into his long braided beard. He stood silently as the cleric of Moradin Soulforger, Gorrim Bronzebeard, droned on and on.

His thoughts going back to a somewhat simpler time, he was forcefully brought out of his thoughts by an elbow in his gut. His own mother glared at him and gestured towards the tombs door. He nodded slowly and scrubbed the tears from his face then walked forward into the tomb. Looking at the effigy of his uncle one final time, he placed his uncles urgrosh on the lid of the stone cover, took three steps backward and turned, leaving the tomb, gesturing for the tomb to be closed.

"Yer uncle was a fine warrior as well a good Thane. Tis a shame, no offense ta ye lad, that he had no wee ones o' his own. But tha law's tha law and yerself was ta be declared tha next clan head and crowned Thane by his word." Gorrim Bronzebeard said quietly as other members of his clan passed either in silence, grieving for their lost clansmen or by giving their quiet condolences.

Bealgulrich, his mother Heldra and several Thanesguard, slowly made their way back to the throne room of Torache Zarador, where they were met by a small delagation of elves. Bealgulrich slowly sits upon his throne and waves a tired hand towards the elves, signalling for one of them to speak.

"May the will of Moradin see you sit in that throne long and may the wisdom of Veradain see you rule justly. I am Crown Prince Sgia-Tha'tch Megilindir. I speak for my father Emperor Keth-Ath'mai of the once great Daoine Empire of Zenthi'to Naraine. For those of us who are left, we seek sanctuary and holdings within the borders of your mountain kingdom."

oOoOoOo

August 7th 1:13 am, Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry Potter lay restless. Sleeping in what now was considered his room. His hair drenched and his forehead, covered in a sheen of sweat, as he dreamt of the events near the end of his first year at Hogwarts.

 _Harry, Hermione and Ron, after leaving the room of flying keys, entered a dark room full of broken pieces inside of it._

 _Hermione looks around nervously. "I don't like this. I don't like this at all." Harry glances around the room carefully. "Where are we? Is this a graveyard or some such?"_

 _Ron glances back and forth then shakes his head slowly, a sigh escapes quietly. "This is no graveyard. It's a chessboard." He slowly walks out onto the marble board and flames light up the room, illuminating the board and giant chess pieces. Harry and Hermione follow shortly after._

 _Harry spots the door that would allow them to continue onward. "Hey, there's the door, it's not to far away!"_

 _The trio begin to walk across the board towards the door when suddenly, as they reach the line of white, statue like pieces, the pawns spring to life, drawing their swords and bringing them up in a defensive position. The trio quickly jump back and the pawns sheathe their swords, looking like statues once more._

 _Frowning slightly, Hermione huffs then looks at both Ron then Harry. "Great. Now what do we do from here?" Ron smirks at her words looking a bit smug. "It's obvious, isn't it? We've got to play our way across the room. All right." He glances around at the black pieces._

 _"Harry, you take the place of the missing bishop over there. Hermione, you'll be taking the place of the queen's side castle. As for me, I'll be taking the place of the knight." They each move off to their respective places, Harry and Hermione then look at Ron and wait._

 _Hermione tilts her head to the side slightly and looks at Ron. "What happens now?" Ron just getting onto a horse, looks the board over quickly then back at Hermione. 'Well, white moves first and then... we play."_

 _Slowly a white pawn moves forward. Ron takes a few moments to study the board carefully. Hermione clears her throat nervously, sending a sideways glance towards Ron. "Ron, you don't suppose this is going to be like actual wizard's chess do you?"_

 _Ron throws a look her way then points at one of the pawns. "Pawn to D-5!" The black pawn slowly moves forward and stops diagonal to the white pawn. The white pawn quickly clears scabbard, raising it's swords and smashes the black pawn to pieces, taking it's place._

 _The three watching jump slightly. "Yes, Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like wizard's chess!" Ron, looking nervous, gulp's loudly._

 _As the game continues, pieces smash and crash into each other with loud bangs and booms._

 _Ron atop the knight's horse, keeps calling out moves. "Rook to E-4! Pawn to C-3!" the white queen smashs the black pawn into oblivion and turns, facing forward once again as the three friends wince. Both Ron and Harry take a few moments to study the board once more._

 _Slowly it dawns on Harry. "Hang on a moment..." Ron slowly nods. "Yeah you've read the board right, Harry. Once I make my move, the queen will take me... leaving you free to check the king." Harry stares at Ron, mouth agape. "What?! No, Ron! Just.. No!"_

 _Hermione looks from one friend to the other a bit lost. "Harry, what is he taking about?" Harry shakes his head slowly. "He's going to sacrifice himself so that I may check the king effectivly ending the game."_

 _Hermione gasps and glares at Ron. "What?! No, Ron you can't do that!" Closing his eyes he nods. "There must be another way for us to get through, you can't just sacrifice yourself!" Ron turns to face his friend with a sad smile._

 _"Hermione! Do you want to stop Snape or not? Harry, it's you that has to go on. I know it, you know it. Not me, not Hermione, you!" Harry nods sadly and braces himself for Ron's next words. "Knight... to H-3" The horse slowly moves forward then slides sideways coming to a stop. "Check."_

 _The white queen turns and slowly advances on Ron's position. Ron watches wide eyes and his breathing quickens at the approach as he clutches the steel reins. The white queen stops, raises her staff and brings it down and through Ron's chest and the horse under him, destroying the knight in a spray of blood and a clatter of broken pieces._

 _Both Harry and Hermione gasp as they watch their friend get killed. Harry yells out in denial and Hermione begins to move towards her fallen friend. "NO! Don't move! Don't forget, we're still playing." Hermione stares at Harry for a few moments then moves back to the middle of her square._

 _Harry slowly walks diagonally and stops in front of the white king. "Checkmate!" The kings sword falls onto the ground signalling their victory. Harry lets out the breath he was holding in, tears streaming down his face as both he and Hermione run to Ron's battered looking corpse._

 _"Hermione, take care of Rons body. Then go to the owlery. Send a message to the Headmaster. Ron was right... I have to go on." Hermione nods sadly then hugs Harry tightly. "You'll be ok, Harry. You're a great wizard, I know this to be true."_

 _Harry smiles sadly looking at the body of his friend. "Not as good as you Hermione." She tearfully smiles. "Me? Books and cleverness? There are more important things. Friendship and bravery. Just to name a couple. Just be careful, alright Harry?" He nods, stands and walks away._

Harry sits up quickly a silent scream escapes his mouth as he then gasps for air. He shakes his head quickly trying to clear the nightmare from his mind to no avail.

 _A/N: Well not as long as my first chapter, but I'm hoping it's at least just as welcomed. It's been a rough time lately for me, between looking for a new job, moving and then having to rewrite this entire chapter from scratch, but here it is, chapter two. I hope this can put into perspective about the world that I'm trying to merge with that of the HP world. I'll be working on chapter 3 when and where I can, it will be slow since I'm having to basically rewrite everything that I had at one time._

 _Moving on, the scene from first year of Hogwart's, most of it was from a script, just changed in places to fit the purpose of the world I'm having a go at. If there are questions about the other world, where the elves, dwarves and dragine are from, feel free to pm me and ask any question you like and I'll attempt to write back in as prompt amount of time as I can. Flames, blah blah blah ignored/not needed._

 _R. Decimus_


End file.
